A mutant strain (M208) which has in-vitro characteristics dissimilar to the parent strain, Streptococcus mutans 6715, has been obtained. The mouths of rats have been inoculated with the mutant strain in order to examine its ability to colonize the rats' teeth and develop dental caries.